Kisuke Urahara (Ten Tails)
| birthday = December 31 | gender = Male | height = 183 cm (6'0") | weight = 69 kg (152 lbs) | affiliation = Karakura Town | occupation = Owner of the Urahara Shop | previous occupation = Captain of the 12th Division Founder and 1st President of the Shinigami Research & Development Institute 3rd Seat of the 2nd Division Corps Commander of the Onmitsukidō's Detention Unit | team = | partner = | previous partner = | base of operations = Urahara Shop, Karakura Town, Human World | relatives = N/A | shikai = Benihime | bankai = Unknown | storyline = | roleplay = | japanese voice = | english voice = | spanish voice = }} Kisuke Urahara (浦原 喜助, Urahara Kisuke) is the owner of the Shinigami-item-selling Urahara Shop and one of the central protagonists of the series. The shop is maintained by Urahara himself, as well as his employees, Tessai Tsukabishi, Jinta Hanakari, and Ururu Tsumugiya. After Ichigo Kurosaki becomes a Shinigami, Urahara takes it upon himself to be Ichigo's unofficial mentor, helping him and tutoring him in its ways, as well as preparing him to face off against tough opponents. It is later revealed that Urahara used to serve as the 12th Division captain and was a remarkable inventor during his time in Soul Society, having developed numerous devices used by the Shinigami. During his earlier years in Soul Society, Urahara was exiled for a crime that he didn't commit and has resided in the Human World ever since. Nevertheless, he remains to be a valuable ally to Soul Society in their ongoing battle with the Arrancar and is often considered to be one of Sōsuke Aizen's greatest adversaries, including Shinji Hirako and Ichigo Kurosaki. Appearance Kisuke Urahara has messy, light-blond colored (almost pale) hair and dark blue eyes that are usually shadowed by his hat. He always wears the traditional Japanese wooden sandals (geta) and a bucket hat, which has earned him the nickname . He also wears dark green pants with matching dark green shirt and a dark greyish-green coat, having large white diamond patterns along its bottom half. It should be noted that his coat is designed to look like the opposite of a captain's haori (White with black diamonds). During his earlier years as a captain, he wore the standard Shinigami uniform, the long-sleeved captain's haori '', and his geta. Personality Although he is usually seen as a laid-back, jovial fellow, Urahara also shows a deceptively-different, cunning, and serious side of his personality when the situation demands for it. Despite his care-free attitude, he always speaks politely, but is sometimes sarcastic. Yoruichi Shihōin even notes that he tends to go over the top with whatever he becomes passionate about. He once described himself as a "''mere honest, handsome, perverted businessman." Approximately 110 years ago, Urahara's personality is the direct opposite of what he is today, showing the changes he went through in the human world. During his earlier years as a captain, he is viewed as a nervous, flustered, and quiet person. He is even somewhat unsure of himself and lacks confidence in his ability to be a good leader. In addition, he is commonly shown to be confused with how to deal with his squad and is easily overwhelmed by his lieutenant, Hiyori Sarugaki. Despite being uncomfortable in his role, he seems relatively at ease in his previous position at the 2nd Division Squad. However, he eventually hardens his resolve to take on his role as captain by becoming more serious and determined. Urahara can usually be found near the scene of an important event, either showing up in time or being a little late, but rarely steps in to intervene, preferring to be in the sidelines. He often tends to know more information about most of the people he's in contact with. Although being a major player, he usually portrays himself as only the catalyst, having others do the work for him. He also likes building large secret training ground|secret underground training spaces where his first works are located, beneath Sōkyoku Hill in Soul Society and below his shop in the human world. Inventions * Soul Link: A small square-shaped object, similar in size to the Hōgyoku, that was created by Kisuke Urahara to restore the lost Shinigami powers of Raian Getsueikirite and Ichigo Kurosaki. Powers & Abilities : Despite his appearance, Urahara is an extremely skilled fighter, using a combination of powerful attacks and cunning deceptions. While formally being part of the unarmed-combat specializing Special Forces, Urahara's preferred style of combat seems to be swordsmanship. His skill in the said area have repeatedly been shown as very high. He achieved Bankai within a short time (through a process he devised) relying on the sheer skill of his ability to wield his Zanpakutō against its own spirit. During his training sessions for Ichigo, he repeatedly kept Ichigo, who was armed with a much bigger blade, on his toes. His skills at swordsmanship have been shown to be so high, that he rarely ever relies on more than his Shikai as shown when fighting Yammy, an Espada-level Arrancar. * Hōzuri (頬摺, "Cheek Stroke"): a simple light slash technique that is meant only to light graze and cause superficial wounds. : As the former corps commander of the Detention Unit of the Special Forces, he was not allowed to use weapons so he was required to become highly proficient in hand-to-hand combat. His skills in this area have been seen great enough to force even the likes of Yoruichi to fight seriously as shown from one of their regular sparing sessions. During his days as a Shinigami, while only a third seat officer at the time, his skills were great enough to effortlessly take down several Shinigami-deserters unarmed. : As the former 3rd seat of the 2nd Division and Special Forces, Urahara has an exceptional understanding and skill in the use of Flash Steps even being so fast that an opponent does not notice when he replaces himself with a portable Gigai as a means of misdirection. In addition, the fact that he was always able to keep up with Yoruichi's speed during sparring sessions is further proof of his high mastery in this skill. : Being a former captain of the 12th Division, Urahara has at least an above lieutenant knowledge of the demon arts. During Uryū and Ichigo's fight against a Gillian-class Menos, Urahara effortlessly restrained Rukia, a highly skilled Kidō expert, with a low-level Kidō without incantation. Urahara has shown the knowledge of how to break barriers set up by the spiritually superior noble families that even captains are incapable of naturally breaking. Urahara has further shown his masterful skill in Kidō using level 61, 63, and 79 Bakudō spells in quick succession of each other without the use of incantation followed by a level 91 Hadō spell, though the Hadō spell did require an incantation to ensure the spell was powerful enough to accomplish Urahara's goal. He has also shown himself capable of creating unique high-level Kidō that can remain undetected until the trap is sprung and be used in sync with each other to activate in a chain reaction. Aizen himself admitted that had it not been for the assistance of the Hōgyoku, Kisuke's Kidō prowess would have surely defeated him. *' ' (繫界儀, "World-Tying Rite"): The technique connects the space tying the living world and Hueco Mundo to produce a Garganta. The opening is generated between two large wooden posts jutting out from two large rock formations. Master Scientist/Inventor: As the founder and former head of the Shinigami Research Institute, Urahara is a talented inventor and scientist, having created a number of devices or techniques to aid him in battle or otherwise. His high intellect is evident in this field having created the most amazing things in soul society history. As he has been inventing and creating things since the time before becoming a seated member in the 2nd division. His knowledge has led him to an innate understanding of the abilities of others as well as what happens when independent variables are entered into an equation. Master Strategist & Tactician: Despite his aloof and unkempt appearance, Urahara has repeatedly shown himself to be a very insightful and cunning man with a talent for thinking things well in advance as well and able to perceive any situation at hand. After Orihime revealed her powers to Ulquiorra, Urahara correctly deduced that Aizen would try and use Orihime against the Soul Society (although he believed Aizen intended to actually use her powers rather than use her as bait). He generally has shown himself to also be a crafty tactician from how easily he can deceive both allies and enemies. He has also shown to be a very perceptive and analytical man from how quickly he can analyze an opponent's power and attack patterns to ultimately make them useless against him. Enhanced Strength: Urahara's physical prowess has been shown to go beyond superficial skill. During his time as commander of the Detention Unit, he was shown able to effortlessly stop a punch from a giant of a man with a single hand. : As the former captain of the 12th Division Urahara boasts a great amount of spiritual energy. When releasing his spiritual pressure, it can cause a shockwave strong enough to affect a considerable radius. Zanpakutō Benihime (紅姫, Crimson Princess): has been described by Urahara as "not nice" as well as being one of the few known Zanpakutō with a female spirit (being owned by a male). When sealed, Benihime takes the form of a shikomizue (a blade hidden inside Urahara's cane). Because it resides in a cane, its hilt is still the handle of the cane, so it looks different from most Zanpakutō.Bleach manga; Chapter 64, page 20 Flashbacks of when he served in the Gotei 13 show that Benihime was originally sealed in an ordinary katana-form with a oval-shaped crossguard and black hilt-wrapping.Bleach anime; Episode 69 The shaft of the cane also bears a skull and flame mark at its base, much like that of the Shinigami glove, also capable of separating a soul from the body.Bleach manga; Chapter 29, page 12 *' ': The Shikai command of Benihime is "Awaken" (起きろ, okiro). Benihime's Shikai takes the form a sleek, medium-sized sword. It has a crimson tassel dangles on the end of the hilt, with has a gentle decorative bend. Instead of a crossguard, there is a U-shaped decoration covers the first three or four inches of blade, with a flower petal design right as it meets the string-crossguard. It also has a red decorative string wrapped thrice around the hilt, with a three-loop bow on one side and a folded paper decoration on the other. Benihime's blade is straight and slim, though somewhat short, with the tip ending in a slanted razor-like edge instead of being tapered to a point.Bleach manga; Chapter 65, page 18-19''Bleach'' anime; Episode 66 :Shikai Special Ability: Benihime is capable of producing various crimson-colored energy techniques. Kisuke can perform these abilities of Benihime's by a variety of different verbal commands that corresponds to its different abilities.Bleach manga; Chapter 67, page 13''Bleach'' manga; Chapter 194, page 13''Bleach'' manga; Chapter 405, pages 15-16 :*'Nake, Benihime' (啼け紅姫, Sing, Crimson Princess): This technique is Benihime's offensive ability. It fires particularly strong and destructive crimson-colored energy blasts. He is also shown to control these blasts, and can even change the shape, size, and intensity of them. This ability was powerful enough to match Ichigo's improvised Getsuga Tenshō without tiring and easily cancel out Cero and Bala blasts from the Espada Yammy Riyalgo by striking it head-on with this attack after he was able to study the amount of power it took to use it.Bleach manga; Chapter 194, page 13''Bleach manga; Chapter 235, page 4-11 ::*'Chikasumi no Tate' (血霞の盾, Blood Mist Shield): Benihime's defensive ability forms an hexagonal-shaped "blood mist shield" in front of Urahara. The barrier is called out with the same command as the offensive attack. The barrier is able to easily block a direct punch from the immensely strong Yammy Riyalgo with no repercussions to Urahara''Bleach'' manga; Chapter 193, page 21 and block Ichigo's first use of his Getsuga Tenshō while only slightly eroding, after which Urahara comments that he would have lost an arm were it not for the shield.Bleach manga; Chapter 67 page 13''Bleach'' manga; Chapter 194, page 13 :*'Kamisori, Benihime' (剃刀紅姫, "Razor, Crimson Princess"): An energy technique that is capable of cutting through materials and substances with relative ease. It was able to cut through a Hierro-protected tentacle of Luppi Antenor. He sends a wave of energy that moves towards the target and is capable of instantly changing direction. :* Tsuppane, Benihime (突ッ撥紅姫, "Spurning, Crimson Princess"): By analyzing a technique's reishi composition as well as the subject's muscle movements when they use the technique, by simply timing it right he can cancel the technique out. He simply draws a circle of energy with the edge of Benihime activating the technique at the point of contact with the opponents attack. :*'Shibari, Benihime' (縛り紅姫, Binding, Crimson Princess): This technique condenses the energy observed in Benihime's previous abilities into the form of a tangible net, emanating from the blade's tip that can be subsequently manipulated in order to bind and restrict an opponents movements.Bleach manga; Chapter 405, page 15 :*'Hiasobi, Benihime, Juzutsunagi' (火遊紅姫数珠繋, Fire-Playing, Crimson Princess, Beaded Mesh): Upon using the Shibari technique Urahara stabs the net generated by the technique with the tip of Benihime creating orbs of fire along the outside length of the net, which explode like linked land-mines in a domino formation leading toward the intended target that is bound under the net. When the orbs come into direct contact with the intended target it creates a tremendously large and devastating explosion. :* Kirisaki, Benihime (切り裂き紅姫, Shred, Crimson Princess): This technique fires energy bullets from his shield. As well, his weapon produces a whistling noise similar to fireworks whenever an ability is used. * Bankai: Not yet revealed, but has been vaguely commented upon. Yoruichi comments that Urahara managed to learn Bankai using the very same three day method he created. When Yasutora Sado comes to Urahara for training, he instead gives the task to Renji Abarai, remarking that Chad needs to face the strength of a Bankai to improve. When Renji asks why Urahara, who also possesses Bankai, does not train Chad himself, he states that his Bankai is not fit for training or helping others. References